Festivities
Summary Full Text Part 1 Virgo: 'I landed outside the Great Hall. I had been away on some business and I wasn’t able to participate in the Rebellion much, so I had a lot of catching up to do. I looked around the area. I wasn’t sure how I knew to come here, but that didn’t really matter right now. I spotted some light leaking from under the great hall’s doors, and decided it couldn’t hurt to see what was going on. The scene I was met with inside was total chaos. Food was being thrown and it looked like at least a few people were drunk. I looked around at all the faces. Frankly, I didn’t know any of them. Well, I guess that’s what happens when you’re away for the majority of the rebellion. I stepped away from the door and to the side, thinking to puzzle out just what was going on. '''Hemlock: 'Hemlock raises an eyebrow at Virgo from where she is leaning against a corner wall. “A bit chaotic for you, I’m guessing. Might you require someone to fill you in?” 'Virgo: 'I turned my head to someone who started to speak to me. After they finished their question, I said, “Yea. I’m sorry to say that I haven’t been around much, so, yea, I need some filling in.” 'Hemlock: '''The corner of her mouth twitches upward in a sympathetic smile. “I know what you mean.” She gestures vaguely toward the chaos just beginning to die down around the room. “But, luckily, a mass of drunk party-goers is uncomplicated. You can guess what happened here.” '''Virgo: '''I chuckled, looking out over the mass. “Yea. Alcohol found its way in. "So, what all did happen?" '''Hemlock: 'She scoffs. “I’d tell you to ask the viking ninja or the night fury hybrid over there, but they seem somewhat…occupied.” 'Virgo: '''I shrugged. “Later, then.” My stomach gave a low growl, which I tried to ignore. '''Hemlock: '"Of course. For now, let’s see if we can find something to eat that isn’t half liquor. Shall we?" 'Virgo: 'I huffed a laugh. "Sure." 'Hemlock: '"Right." She detaches herself from the wall, pulling the pencil out of her mouth. "I’m fairly sure the chicken’s safe, at least. Let’s go take a look." 'Virgo: '''I stood up from the wall, glancing around and finding the table with the food. "Yea." I agreed, following. '''Hemlock: '''She nods, pulling out a chair and sitting in a not-quite-socially-acceptable manner. '''Virgo: '''I finished the distance to the food table, grabbed a chicken leg and a plate, and sat down across from -wait, I don’t even know her name… "So, what’s your name?" I asked before taking a bite from the leg. '''Hemlock: '''She pulls off a wing, stripping the skin off idly. “Hemlock. And you?’ She knows perfectly well what Virgo’s name is, of course, but they’ve never spoken before, and some people don’t react well to things like that. '''Virgo: '"Virgo." I said after swallowing my bite. '''Hemlock: '''She nods once, sticking a piece of meat in her mouth. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey walks into the scene with her Night Fury, Shadow, trailing behind her. She was clearly still thinking about what had transpired today at that lake not even bothering to pay attention to anything until the scene in front of her snapped her out of it. Food was thrown everywhere. Rebels were running around clearly drunk. "Uh…what did I just walk into?" '''Virgo: I continued on my chicken, not noticing someone new had showed up. Grey Bergman: 'Grey looks around trying to see who came. Her eyes finally rested on…no…it couldn’t be… “Hemlock?” she asked as she ran over to her and the stranger she was sitting next to. '''Hemlock: '"Nice to see you too, Grey." She leans back, raising an eyebrow at the new arrival. "How’s this chaos of a banquet working for you?" '''Grey Bergman: '''"Well…it’s different…" She said looking around at the chaos as she sat down next to Hemlock. "I’m a little late but I’m going to go ahead and guess there was some kind of food fight…? Then again, I guess we all needed a way to let off some steam." She then remembered her initial shock when she walked in. "Where have you been? I came back with my group from our mission today, and both Alpha and Kiri said you were gone." Part 2 '''A Presence At Your Side: '''Oh 'Addock, 'Addock, my dear boy. [ shakes head sadly ] Still you cannot control your fire. Please, hold. Let me 'elp. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Odin, do you ever give me some peace and quiet? What is it NOW? I don’t need any help. A Presence at Your Side: '''So you say. So you always say. But you can’t keep zis up much longer, and you know it. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Keep “this” up? Excuse me? Speak clearly. Part 3 Svied Jora Maer: '''I landed. Svieδ observed from the doorway of the Great Hall; Drunkards, partying like there was no tomorrow. She left Stonegit and Haddock to their own devices. Everything about the Wilderwest seemed familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Even the hall, but everything seemed so different from when she was here last. ''Why? ''Why did everything seem the same yet so distant. Even the King looked a lot younger than…. She grabbed a drink and wandered around the hall more. The painted shields on the wall, of all the previous kings and their sons. There were 2 ''new paintings'' on the wall before her. She dropped her glass of juice on the floor in shock. ''She was in the future. ''' Part 4 Akira '''Skye: 'Skye just stood in the great hall as he shrunk into a corner to watch how everything would play out. Everything seemed to have quieted down enough for him to hear through the whole great hall. So he thought to listen in and see what the deal was. Category:Season 2Category:Events Category:Akira Skye Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Grey Bergman Category:Hemlock Category:Svie∂ Jóra Mær Category:Virgo